The present invention relates to an apparatus for screening animal fodder products unloaded from mixing trucks.
It is known that mixing trucks, in which coarse or fibrous forage, protein and mineral integrators and concentrates such as flours, mashes, pulps etc. are introduced, shredded and mixed, are currently used in the field of zootechnics for feeding animals.
The loaded forage is generally constituted by bales of straw or hay which may contain pieces of iron wires or the like which have been either inadvertently picked up during formation of the bales or separated from any bindings which keep the bales together.
Such pieces of iron constitute a considerable danger for animals, since if they are ingested they can produce considerable damage to the organs of the digestive system and lead to the death of said animals.